


sleep, sunflower

by Tripping_Upon_the_Stars



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripping_Upon_the_Stars/pseuds/Tripping_Upon_the_Stars
Summary: rest until just before midnight.Alternatively-Morticia's still shaken up after her latest adventure with Rick so she goes over to her girlfriend for comfort.
Relationships: Jessica (Rick and Morty)/Morticia (Pocket Mortys)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	sleep, sunflower

Morning was alright, enjoyable, even. Despite the lack of birds serenading her and her family like every cliché start to domestic TV shows. It was quiet save for the clacking of utensils and chairs scratching against the floor. She happily scarfed down the rest of her pancakes and walked to the bus stop with Summer. 

She saw Jessica sitting by the benches, waiting for the bus. She looked up from her phone when she called out to her, small smiles immediately blooming on their face when their eyes meet. 

She remembers boarding the bus and sitting beside her. Cavetown played through their shared earphones while they exchanged Math answers that they had a feeling were wrong anyways. Her heart leaps up into her throat as Jessica smiles and coos at her, blush spreading across her face as she stammers out replies. 

The rest was one big blur until lunchtime. 

It was a surprise - if Morticia was being honest - that Rick even took that long to pull her out of school. She couldn't even give her girlfriend an apologetic smile before she's thrown into a portal with her grandpa following right after. 

But it was normal. 

The afternoon passed by too quickly to pay any attention to. And then it was night. Then day again. Afternoon. Evening. Morning. Afternoon. Evening. Morn-

How many afternoons did she go through? Her heart raced so many times that she can't even remember what it was like to be calm. Every time she glanced down at her arms, she found more cuts and bruises added to the ever-growing collection of bandaids and gauze. 

Every silence was filled with her attempts at talking only to feel her words die in her throat. She finds her voice at the exact same time something burst from the ground and sent her running. 

Her legs hurt like she ran for weeks without stopping.

And then it was finally the last evening of the seemingly never-ending cycle. 

She hears the familiar clang of metal against the concrete floor, the sputtering engine, the clacking of alcohol bottles spilling onto the garage floor. One pat on her back. Then the lights clicked off and the door closed. 

She gets out of the ufo-esq. car and immediately notices that she was the only one left in the garage. Once the information settles in, she leaves.

The night's beautiful - she thinks when she looks up at the little dots aimlessly collected by the sky. She used to agree that everything beautiful was only faraway. Sometimes she was wrong and at times she was right. Her eyes were starting to hurt when they tried to train their focus on a single star, blinking in and out of its own existence before she redirects her attention to the street in front of her.

What time is it?

She doesn't know. 

Where is she going?

Somewhere.

What does she know right then?

She felt sore everywhere and her eyelids were ready to slide shut but she knows what a nuisance she'd be if she faints on the road. She keeps on walking even if she just wants to lay down. No place was comfortable enough to make her feel safe. Nowhere in the universe. Not even the best spas in the galaxy.

But still, she finds herself standing on the porch of someone's house. She tries to knock and a stinging pain shoots throughout her body and she only has half the mind to flinch. Her hand redirects over to the doorbell and she can faintly hear the ring from the other side.

_"Just a minute!"_

The door clicks open and she's immediately pulled in. Fussy fussy. Worrying too much. She can see ginger hair out of her peripheral vision but it wasn't the person she wanted to see. No more adults no more adults she's tired let her be selfish this one time again and make everyone stop meddling-

The words left Morticia's head, left her mouth, left her and went to the people she knew would pay attention to them. Chills run down her spine and she's looking back down and sees her bandaid-laced hands twitching.

"I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm - I just had a long day - I-I..."

It was hard to register the voices so she blocks them out and instead tries to stop twitching. Her breathing quickens. Is she safe here?

"M-Morticia?" a soft voice calls out that immediately catches her attention. Her head snaps up and her eyes start darting around for the girl. 

She heard thumping down the stairs that got closer and closer until she's being engulfed with warmth. Soft warmth. Like marshmallows slowly being roasted by a campfire. She wraps her arms around Jessica and closes her eyes. Safe. She's safe.

It was a blur again right after that but it wasn't sharp and piercing like lasers and acid being shot through the air. The unsureness was more like trying to see through a café window that was covered in coffee smoke. She couldn't bother remembering much after that.

When Morticia opens her eyes again, she's in Jessica room and laying against said girl on her bed. Her bandages looked cleaner and she didn't feel the ache in her limbs with even a bit of movement. 

Small hums come from behind her with the feeling of her her being combed through. 

She sits up and coughs a bit into her hand, arms were wrapped around her again, securing her into the hold.

"Morticia... a-are you okay? Please tell me you're fine. You came over here and had like so many bandaids on you and just-"

Morticia lets out a strangled noise before completely dissolving into cracked sobs as memories flooded into her head. Pain pain pain pain - when will it stop hurting like it was always the first time? She went on adventures all the time. She never died. Just hurt. Sometimes she sees her arm melt off along with her bone, her flesh peel off her skin and leaving behind veins and muscle. Hurt. Not dead. 

It was fun most times. Most adventures are fun. Grandpa Rick cared enough to clean up and heal her wounds. He understands. It was fine. He took her to arcades too and important exchanges even if they were illegal. He lets her help. There was always his version of care so why did it matter to her if she was hurting? 

But fuck - it would mean that something was wrong with her if she couldn't feel pain, or feel bile wanting to rise up after almost getting molested by a fucking jellybean, the whole entirety of Purge Planet was a bloody mess and made her think if people were only acting nice as a disguise. 

"Ticia..." 

Through all the tears glossing her vision, she looks up just a bit to find Jessica's worried expression. Worried but not understanding. What can she understand? About her life? So nonchalant. Why couldn't she be too?

"Ticia, it's okay," her voice is like a lullaby. It was noisy but still her breathing automatically tries to even. Her hand was combing through her hair again and untangling all the knots through the muddied mess. 

Her voice was a broken voice box compared to her girlfriend's. Nothing except quiet hiccups escaping like bubbles. But she said it was alright, so she tries relaxing enough to fit that description of 'alright' too. 

Morticia clings to Jessica with the same urgency like every other time she felt her heartbeat quicken. When she feels so close to the brink of tears and even if she wants to scream and curse and blame the universe for hurting her so much - she doesn't. The anger wasn't for the girl holding her right now. 

She feels the cotton of Jessica's oversized graphic tee clutched in her hands and soaking up her tears. Her silk-pajama-pants-clad legs wrapped around her waist and effectively caging her in. It was comforting to be so close. No matter how many times they've held each other, it was still a tingly feeling of smiles and ringing melodies. 

Jessica's so peculiar to her. Morticia finds it interesting sometimes. She finds it adorable when the redhead's eyes light up with shock after being shown even just a bit of space - even from the projector they found in the garage. She thinks it's intriguing that she never even questions the times she's suddenly pulled into green portals - although always asking if she was okay after. 

She finds it so meaningful that she never chastises her for complaining even just a bit for going to space. 

The brunette just buries her face in deeper Jessica's chest, catching a faint whiff of vanilla and bubblegum before closing her eyes and cherishing the moment. 

What a space oddity she was. So strange and beautiful in a way that could almost never hurt her. Sometimes quiet and sometimes lighting up with laughter. Morticia could compare her to a shooting star; a glittering star coming down to Earth, catching everyone's attention. 

She could imagine the small, caring smile on the redhead's lips as she quietly whispers, "It's alright, Ticia. Just rest, you're tired, you deserve to."

"I.. love you."

Like a shooting star, the kiss on top of her head was quick and fleeting. The beauty of it slowly lulling her to sleep once she was too tired to imagine what it was like to hold a star.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making Rick look like an asshole shsksjskxj pretty sure he wasn't *that* bad during the actual show Idk I can't remember 
> 
> I just ended up writing this lil ol drabble because Morticia needs a break n go be soft with Jessica. N I wanted to post somth in-between the prom fics
> 
> As always, kudos and comments always appreciated! Stay tuned ✨


End file.
